Here Comes The BOOM!
by LycoX
Summary: Its the 4th of July and the Pack decides to get their celebration on!


**Here Comes**

 **The BOOM!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, this is post season 5 and set in the summer after high school but with Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Allison, Josh, and Tracy all still alive. The machine used on Parrish was also used on Kira and it helped restore her balance, allowing for her to back out of the arrangement made with the Skinwalkers.**

* * *

The 4th of July, also known as Independence Day had arrived in Beacon Hills and the entirety of the McCall Pack was celebrating in style! Mr. Tate had even allowed for the Pack to celebrate at his house since it was a bit out of town and would allow for them to even start up a bonfire as well much to the happiness of the boys. Which had made for several of the girls to roll their eyes at the enthusiasm they were displaying over that thought. But the fact they were doing this and not having to worry about some kind of threat or internal issues was a big bonus in everyone's view and not to mention highly refreshing! Theo being sucked into Hell, Scott gaining four new Betas in the form of Hayden, Josh, Tracy, and Corey, Kira being able to get out of an arrangement with the Skinwalkers that would have more than likely kept her with them for who knows how long, the re-uniting of Stiles and Malia after forcing the two into a locked room together to sort out their issues, and the weirdness that is the Sheriff and Lydia's mother being a thing were all just a few of the things the Pack had dealt with that year. A year that for some was their final year of high school as well much to the happiness of a few!

Especially for Malia since that meant she wouldn't have to deal with math as much anymore! Of course those with very sensitive hearing had to make use of heavy duty ear plugs so their ears would't suffer all the noises from the fireworks, which had gotten them a few looks for it but they didn't mind it as they just didn't care a single bit about it. Out of the Argents, only Allison and her boyfriend Isaac Lahey were there for the festitivies since Chris and Gerard were out with Araya hunting down a new lead for Kate somewhere in New Mexico. Braeden had even chosen to go with them but Derek chose to remain behind as he'd had enough of Kate Argent to last him a freaking lifetime! Plus there was the sibling bonding with Cora to be had as he'd missed his sister since taking her to South America for her own protection some time ago. The fact she loved to relentlessly tease him about Braeden didn't even phase him! Hell, it seemed to annoy her that it didn't bother him like she hoped it would and resolved as per her sisterly duty to up the ante in some way to get him to sigh in annoyance at least once over her teasing! She knew Malia wouldn't do it but knowing Stiles he would probably be open to the idea.

Of course she still needed to question that boy about his intentions with Malia even though Derek and Mr. Tate already had done so. If only just to annoy him really more than anything serious with the whole thing! Ken, Mr. Tate, and the Sheriff happily kept themselves occupied with the grill with the boys occasionally helping out where they could from time to time. Parrish would be coming around later on in the evening and Stiles had cracked a joke about using him as a source of light for their firecrackers and getting a sarcastic 'har har' from the Hellhound in return. Mr. Tate at one point even showed the boys how to properly fish at a nearby lake and they were even able to later on add fish to what was being cooked and provoking a claim that Malia was drooling over the smell of fish but she would adamantly deny it and chase after Mason, Josh, Liam, and Corey with her claws out with everyone else watching on in amusement. Thankfully her dad knew full well by now about what she and the others were so things didn't take a bad turn when her claws and blue eyes came out to play when she chased after the boys.

A little channeled screaming at the ground would help Malia out where those four were concerned and Tracy, Erica, and Cora would even join in on the fun of getting back at the four by placing lipstick on them much to their horror! Once it started getting darker and Parrish showed up just in time, the bonfire was lit and a loud cheer went up from primarily the boys. Followed by several of them dancing around the bonfire like a bunch of crazy fools! The sight of Scott looking so carefree and smiling wide was a pleasant sight to behold for the group as the young man often had the burden of leadership on his shoulders to deal with. And occasionally the rigors of AP Biology due to how tough their teacher could be! Stiles at various points had also been keeping himself busy with his tongue out as he tied up five packs of Black Cats together and when it was dark enough, he took them out on to the road with a bottle with a piece of paper taped to it with the word 'Nogitsune' written on it and then taped the tied up Black Cats to it and lit them up. Making for a nice long loud row of exploding firecrackers that took the Nogitsune bottle with it! "WHOO! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Cheered Stiles right before he pulled Malia to him and gave her a kiss.

One she initially fought against until she realized what was going on and then happily started kissing him back much to his own delight. As the Pack enjoyed their fun and even watched other fireworks going off courtesy of their fellow Beacon Hills natives, they all couldn't help but agree that this was one Hell of a night for all of them. The family like vibe to the whole thing bonding them together even more tightly as the boys held on to their girls or boys in Mason's case with Corey and watched the night sky light up with fireworks. Tracy also stayed pretty close to Melissa as well as the woman had pretty much adopted her as she had Isaac after the whole thing with the Dread Doctors was finally over with. And as the end drew near for the fun to be over with, Scott stepped forward and shifted with the other Weres soon following behind and they all let loose with a most happy howl that could be heard for miles. Kira would even send up sparks into the air as well while she and the others added cheers to the howls going on. Each of them felt life was certainly not too shabby and couldn't wait to see what happened next! Though they all celebrated loudly when Danny and Ethan showed up with the revelation that they were finally back together after a little sweet talking from Ethan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Its slightly late but happy 4th of July folks! Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
